Ultraman
"SHUWATCH!" ~ Ultraman's signature battle cry. Ultraman is an alien superhero hailing from the Land of Light. He was assigned by the Space Garrison to protect planet Earth from impending doom. He is a reoccurring character in Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm. Appearance Ultraman is a humanoid alien with a slim, yet healthy physique, bearing strong & toned muscles. Like all members of his species, he is a being composed of pure light. However, he still has organs & bones. He has silver & red skin, with silver parts being metal & the red parts being organic matter. He also has bright, compact yellow eyes, a crescent spike on the top of his head, & pointy ears. In Ultraman Goes to Taka-Con (feat. MiniBunchy2012), Ultraman can be seen wearing a red cape. This is what's called the Brothers' Mantle. This cape has magical properties, though none of its capabilities have been shown on-screen as of yet. History Ultraman was born on July 10th in the year 19,947 B.C. on planet Ultimor, otherwise known as the Land of Light. At the time, his race had recently constructed an artificial star called the Plasma Spark to stabilize their planet, since their native star had died out. Ultraman was initially just another basic soldier of his race, but over time, he grew to become one of the most powerful warriors in the Milky Way Galaxy. As most know, he is a part of the Space Garrison, a group of Ultras who assign the strongest members of their race to protect other planets & preserve peace in the galaxy. In 1966, Ultraman's birthday present was to be given planet Earth to protect. He gladly accepted, & became one of the Earth's many guardians. Though he has not stopped all of the alien threats shown throughout the series, he has indeed stopped some significant villains before, even some giant monsters on occasion. On August 3rd, 2017, Ultraman heard about a combative fighting tournament available to warrior across the Multiverse called Super Battle Bros. He thought it was interesting, so he he joined the battle that was happening on that day. It is unknown who he fought first, however, but the battle was hosted by the Almighty Tallest himself. As the day ended, Ultraman assured Dan that he would come back for many more battles in the future. Ultraman would return to fight again on October 21st, where he would attend a Super Battle Bros. Tournament with an Etherealian Mutant named Icebreaker. They would combat Cringe Man, the living manifestation of all bad memes. It was a long & drawn out fight, with everyone's skills being put to the test. Cringe Man was cowardly & used mental projections of other memes to fight for him, but two of them were actual entities. One was the corrupted soul of Harambe, & the other was Behind the Meme. Ultraman rewired Cringe Man's ray-gun to turn Harambe dank again & be set free into the afterlife. Later on, Icebreaker was brainwashed by the God of Cringe during the battle, but Ultraman was able to pull his friend back to the light & defeat Cringe Man once & for all. Though he was vanquished, he was not killed, as his essence returned to the Cringe Dimension, where it belongs. After parting ways, Icebreaker returned to the Ethereal Dimension & Ultraman flew off into the sky, proud of his accomplishment. On Christmas Day, Ultraman had visited the Ledda Residence for the second time, having a brief skirmish with Green Man just for the heck of it. Ultraman didn't say much while he was there, though. Santa Maria had foretold of the arrival of beings like Ultraman becoming a bit more common from thereon. Ultraman would remain mostly inactive until another tournament on September 1st, 2018. As he flew into battle, his first opponent was the Kaiser named Katelyn Gates. However, they would both direct their attention to a different threat; King Tubias. In a brief team-up, they temporarily defeated the King of the Tubians with a combination of their beam attacks. Ultraman would meet other characters while swimming in Dan's pool, such as Patriot Mijit (a fusion between Patriot Man & Mijit), Pumpkin Face, & Eggward, the latter two of which he would engage in a lengthy battle. Ultraman had presumably defeated the two, as they were not seen later in the tournament. However, he would have to team up with a Rhaatror named Big Fat Ugly Bug Faced Baby Eating O'Brien to finally defeat Tubias once & for all. The tournament had come to a closure for most of the fighters, as Ultraman flew into the sky, shouting his catchphrase to wrap up a fun day for him. During the End of the World on December 7th, Ultraman helped Princess Twilight Sparkle gather up as much of Earth's lifeforms as he could before Dan would finish the Earth's destruction. Together, they had temporarily relocated the survivors to a dimension Dan created called the Apathoverse. Though Ultraman was very confused at first about this, Twilight had to assure him that this was all part of Dan's plan to build a better world. Ultraman was hesitant to believe this, but eventually forgave Dan for his furious rage. On New Year's Eve, Ultraman had attended a party at Dan's place, where he would engage in a raving dance sequence with Pennywise, Sans, & Jack Jarren. As the clock struck 12:00, Ultraman breathed in the new air of 2019, right before Pennywise grabbed him & jokingly asked for a kiss. Ultraman reacted in disgust, completely caught off guard by the clown. Afterwards, he went back home. On April 13th, Ultraman & Josh went to Dan's college to attend a convention known as Taka-Con. They were at first puzzled by the small amount of people there, but that number would change over time. As they walked around, they gazed upon the many anime-related things & other geeky paraphernalia. They found a table which had drawing paper & markers, to which Josh suggested Ultraman should draw Tohru from Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid. He would oblige, but not before drawing Monika from Doki Doki Literature Club!, something Dan would greatly appreciate. Afterwards, they went to another campus building to sit down & talk about dragons with some people, then returned to the previous building to partake in a cosplay contest. There were several cosplayers, & out of them, Ultraman won 3rd place. Throughout their visit, people really liked Ultraman being there, & they also liked Josh's Kobayashi & DDLC shirts. As they walked into the sunset, they marveled on what was a great day. Ultraman would return on June 15th, where he was lounging in Dan's living room watching an anime about himself. As he was relaxing, Legit Ant-Man, Heartman, & Pat Riot appeared, excited to finally meet the famous Ultraman in person, asking him to share a tale of one of his past victories. Black Panther & Juvenile Batman listened to his story, too, as he spoke about his fight with Cringe Man years ago. After he was done talking about it, he was motivated to set forth & search for Danbaraki, a monster who had been spotted at the end of May. Ultraman was briefly summoned by Capitalism Man on August 24th during the 47th Super Battle Bros. Tournament, where he saw that Claw-Machine Man had summoned a giant mechanical claw from a portal in the sky. However, Ultraman was not alone; Pepsi Man was summoned along with him, & they combined their powers to take down the claw. After it exploded & the portal closed, Ultraman knocked out its operator with an energized punch & flew away. Personality Ultraman is a hero to the core. He has been known to be fairly clever from time to time, being able to outsmart his enemies most of the time. However, his patience is questionable, as he will become more aggressive if a fight is taking too long. Though, he can still be passive & even persuasive when necessary. Also, don't swear on his B.C. Ultra Christian Server. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Ultra Strength: Ultraman, as implied by his name, is incredibly strong, having fought many monsters in his time. Even in his Humble Form, he is still a combative powerhouse. He can punch with the strength of 50 charging elephants, can head-butt with a concussive force harder than diamond, & can jump incredibly high in the air. He can also lift a 100,000 ton tanker & bench-press 200,000 tons. It is possible that this isn't even his full potential. He has almost never lost a match, & he continues to break new limits presented in front of him. His maximum strength is unknown. * Ultra Chop: A basic yet effective technique, Ultraman forms his hands in a chopping motion to daze or stun his opponents. * Ultra Haze Slash: Ultraman can cut with such precision, he can slice someone's throat just with his bare hands. Although, he only ever used this technique once, as it's a bit less humane for his liking. Ultra Speed: Ultraman is also very quick, able to outmaneuver some of his much larger enemies, & even match the speed of his quicker, less bulky enemies. In his Giant Form, he can run up to 280 miles per hour, & in his Humble Form, he can run 59 times faster, at 16,520 miles per hour. * Rapid Spin: Ultraman can disorient his foes by spinning really fast. This ability is so strong that it can even undo spatial distortion. Invulnerability: Ultraman is extremely durable, immune to all forms of conventional weaponry, including atomic bombs & even biological weapons, meaning he is impervious to diseases. He also has a special immunity to electricity. His maximum durability is unknown. Flight: Ultraman can fly by leaping in the air & placing his hands in front of him. In his Giant Form, his top flight speed is 3,836.35 miles per hour, which is 5 times the speed of sound. In his Humble Form, he can fly at 226,344.65 miles per hour. Adept Swimmer: Ultraman considers water to be a natural element for him, as he enjoys playing Super Splash Bros. In his Giant Form, he can swim at 230 miles per hour; in his Humble Form, he can swim at 13,570 miles per hour. Longevity: Ultras have very long lives, & Ultraman is no exception, having lived for over 20,000 years. Size Alteration: On his home world, Ultraman stands as tall as a skyscraper, but when he partakes in Super Battle Bros. (or any other time he chooses), he shrinks down to Human size. This is called his Humble Form. He mainly does this for convenience's sake, as almost nobody on the roster has a giant form like he does. Special Powers Photokinesis: As a being made almost entirely of light, Ultraman can convert light energy into a fuel source, similar to photosynthesis. But most notably, he can use the power of light to craft many different moves he can use in battle. * Specium Ray: Ultraman's signature move is the ability to charge positive Specium energy in his left arm & negative Specium energy in his right arm, forming his hands into a cross shape at the wrists & firing a powerful beam of energy. This can be used as his finishing move if he doesn't decide to tone it down. It is blue in color & can reach up to 900,032°Fahrenheit (500,000°Celsius) in temperature. ** Giga Specium Ray: This is a stronger variant of the Specium Ray, focusing even more of Ultraman's energy to take down more powerful opponents. Unlike the normal blue Specium Ray, the Giga Specium Ray is yellow in color. ** Plasma Spark Ray: The Plasma Spark is the artificial sun created by the Ultras to keep their planet alive. In his time of desperation, Ultraman can call upon the power of the Plasma Spark, & even other stars, to amp up his Specium Ray. Its color depends on the star he's drawing energy from. ** Colorium Ray: This is Ultraman's most powerful attack; a rainbow-colored ray of energy which is a guaranteed one-hit-kill. The formation of this attack is unique in that Ultraman doesn't cross his hands at the wrists, but rather, he holds up 2 fingers & crosses at his elbow, causing the Colorium Ray to fire from his entire arm. However, Ultraman will most likely be very exhausted from using this power. * Ultra Barrier: Ultraman can create a rectangular barrier to act as a force field, reflecting projectiles & other incoming attacks. * Ultra Air Catch: Ultraman can suspend someone in the air by clenching his fists. He then fires 2 thin white beams from his fingers, then moving his arms into a 90° angle. This is how he paralyzes his opponents, & it can also be used to keep them on the ground instead of in midair. * Ultra-Arrow: Ultraman can fire blue arrows of energy from his hands at his opponents, exploding upon impact. * Ultra-Slash: Ultraman can launch a blue buzzsaw made of light from his hands. It's also called the Dismembering Halo, as it can cut through almost anything, even other monsters. ** Slash Ray: Ultraman can only fire one Ultra-Slash at a time, but with the Slash Ray, he can place his hand over the other & fire smaller, arrow-shaped rays in rapid succession. * Ultra-Attack Ray: This attack involves Ultraman wrapping his arm in a spiral of energy, firing it at his opponent & wrapping them inside of it. He then closes his fists & his enemy explodes. * Fluoroscope Ray: Ultraman can shine light beams from his eyes to spot someone or something invisible. Aquakinesis: Ultraman has some control over the element of water. He has one aquakinetic technique. * Ultra-Shower: By placing his hands together, Ultraman can shoot a pressurized stream of water. Not only can he use this an attack, but he can also use it to put out fires of varying sizes. Weaknesses Though he is extremely tough, Ultraman's hide does not have give him any automatic protection from the cold. Also, if his Specium Ray & its variants are reflected back at him, they will cause considerable damage. Do keep in mind as well that his Ultra-Barrier only protects his front, not his back. Trivia * He is based off of the Tsubaraya character of the same name. * He is one of the several characters on the show who speaks Japanese. * This Ultraman differs greatly from his original counterpart. In the original source material, Ultraman stands 131 feet (or 40 meters) tall. Though his Giant Form has not been seen on-screen as of yet, this Ultraman stands 295 feet (or 90 meters) tall; over twice as big as he would normally be. This Ultraman also doesn't have a Color Timer in his chest. The Color Timer is a glowing crystalline organ that's connected to an Ultra's heart, & it blinks when they're running out of power. Because this Ultraman doesn't have one, it's likely none of the others of his species do, either. Also unlike the original, he does not need a Human host to be on Earth. Filmography Category:Characters Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Superheroes Category:Aliens Category:Ultras Category:Male Category:Space Garrison Category:Monsters Category:Ancient Category:SBB Participants